1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital multimedia broadcast (DMB) service, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing DMB signals in a DMB receiver such as a mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, as high-quality digital audio devices such as a Compact Disc (CD) or a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) have rapidly come into widespread use throughout the world, demands of listeners who listen to digital broadcast data requiring high-quality audio data (i.e., high-quality sound) have also rapidly increased. Therefore, in order to obviate a limitation in improving the quality of audio data for use in a typical Frequency Modulation (FM) broadcast service, a Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) system has been widely used in many countries, for example, the United States, Europe, and Canada, etc.
The DAB system provides a user with high-quality audio data using a technology different from those of typical Amplitude Modulation (AM) or FM broadcast systems, and has superior reception ability while in motion using the same technology, and can transmit digital data such as video or audio data at high speed. In recent times, a variety of multimedia services including both audio data and video data have been generally called a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional DMB signal processor for use in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile communication terminal.
The above-mentioned conventional DMB signal processor for use in the CDMA mobile communication terminal will hereinafter be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a CDMA signal including DMB signals is received in a DMB_CDMA antenna 10a, and is then applied to a diplexer 20a. 
The received signal is divided into a CDMA signal and DMB signal(s) at the diplexer 20a. The CDMA signal is applied to a CDMA Radio Frequency (RF) path 50, such that it is used for CDMA communication. The DMB signal is applied to a Personal Multimedia Satellite Broadcasting (PMSB) diversity path 60a. 
Generally, the above-mentioned PMSB diversity path 60a includes a Low Noise Amplifier (LNA) 61a, a Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) filter 63a, and a DMB TV tuner 65a, etc., such that it performs pre-processing of the above-mentioned DMB signal so as to allow the pre-processed DMB signal to be suitable for an input signal of a DMB chipset unit 90.
In the meantime, another DMB signal is received in the DMB antenna 10b, and is then applied to the diplexer 20b. The DMB signal delayed by the diplexer 20b is applied to the PMSB main path 60b. 
Generally, the PMSB main path 60b includes a LNA 61b, a SAW filter 63b, and a DMB TV tuner 65b in the same manner as in the above-mentioned PMSB diversity path 60a, and performs pre-processing of the above-mentioned DMB signal, such that the pre-processed DMB signal to be suitable for an input signal of the DMB chipset unit 90.
As described above, the first DMB signal via the PMSB diversity path 60a and the second DMB signal via the PMSB main path 60b are applied to the DMB chipset unit 90. The DMB chipset unit 90 compares the first DMB signal with the second DMB signal, selects one DMB signal having a superior reception signal level from among the first and second DMB signals, and performs signal-processing of the selected DMB signal to implement the DMB service.
Constituent components of the PMSB diversity path 60a or the PMSB main path 60b, for example, the LNA 61a or 61b, the SAW filter 63a or 63b, and the DMB TV tuner 65a or 65b, etc., are high-priced components. Under the above-mentioned situation, if a DMB signal for use in one path is selected by the DMB chipset unit, the high-priced LNA, SAW filter, and DMB TV tuners for use in the other path are not used. Unused circuitry results in an unnecessary draw on power as well as an increase in production costs.